


Flow

by Hallconen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dimension Travel, Enemy is a OC, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Islas paralelas, Katakuri and Luffy team, Multiples universos o mundos, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallconen/pseuds/Hallconen
Summary: -Despedí a mis cocineros la noche que me aísle de Tottoland, así que perdona la petición, Vinsmoke. Probar tus platillos es ambrosia así como tu trabajo con ingredientes comunes me es impresionante.--¡Sanji es el mejor! Jamás hubiéramos huido sin él.- Luffy terminó con la montaña de arroz envuelto en tocino de rey marino, -No le digas cosas agradables, maldito Ketokuro.-*Esta es la aventura del equipo Gomu-Mochi y su misión para recuperar a Sanji. [Aventura/Hurt no Comfort]





	Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Hay muchas descripciones de paisajes y tipos de comida, si es necesario que los dibuje, pueden pedirlo.  
El siguiente capitulo tendrá diferentes advertencias.

**+++H+++**

**Let me back**  
Let me back  
I promise to be good.  
  
**+++H+++**

_Ese _indeseable acechador apareció nuevamente.

Los Sombreros de paja creían que con topárselo una vez a causa de su “patética fuerza”; No volverían a tropezarse con su insistente determinación de retarlos a cada uno de ellos.

Y es que… ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que el tipo siguiera la misma ruta que ellos en su log pose?

Ah, una oportunidad de tres. **_Tres rutas_**. 

El acosador tenía objetivos irrealistas como para amenazar a la tripulación del rey pirata, un actual Yonko, un Emperador _principiante_... 

Roronoa retrocedía en su entrenamiento sin recuperarse aún por la pelea en Wano, por lo que el Cocinero cuidaba al enérgico Luffy al llevárselo con correa a sus compras.

También estaba Law, salvo que el cirujano navegaba por debajo de ellos.

_En lo profundo del océano, vigilante, y sin involucrarse_.

…

Luffy entró disparado adentro de _una desconocida casa en una isla cualquiera_, sus paredes de madera no resistieron el cuerpo del capitán por que fácilmente dejó su silueta perfectamente marcada en la puerta.

Le tomó por sorpresa ese empujón y aun así; el peli negro seguía comiendo esa extraña fruta que Sanji acababa de darle. Si adivinaba a que otro fruto se asemejaba, su Cocinero le compraría un barril para él solito. 

Poco le importó a Luffy el estar tirado sobre antigüedades en lo que parecía un negocio abandonado, sucio y atestado de decoraciones exportadas o duplicadas a las de Arabasta. 

-Está salada, tiene mucho jugo, se pega en las muelas.- Estando con la espalda contra el suelo, Luffy mordía esa fruta amarilla para nutrir su memoria,

** _¡Esta tarea era de vida o hambruna!_ **

_¡Le gustaba mucho cada bocado y sus semillas eran crujientes!, ¡__Debía__ tener más! _Por ello se concentraba en una respuesta para este desafío. 

Sanji rompió la ventana izquierda, también había sido lanzado al mismo basurero en el que su Capitán se había quedado, pues Luffy **_se dio por vencido_**.... _SI_... admitía que no sabía y le _ordenaría_ al ojos azules que le comprara más.

Le daba miedo preguntar si era como una -Piña roja del East- o una -Cereza submarina- a lo que este extraño fruto se parecía. 

No era justo que Sanji tuviera un buen olfato como él, la diferencia era que el tez blanca sabia de nombres y los recordaba todos….

El rubio recargó su espalda contra la vitrina junto a su Capitán. 

-¿Cuál es su problema?-

_¿Se les olvido a estos tontos que ellos dos son los “rebeldes”, los “piratas”… la “gente mala”? _

_Ya era un poco incómodo que nadie les diera la contraria tras los eventos de Wano. Qué tristeza no ser temidos._

Blackleg no le había hecho caso a ese cazador de piratas, pues imprudentemente lanzaba ruidosos explosivos para aturdirlos. El ingenuo no se daba cuenta de que tenían Haki para evitar ser lastimados. 

**Ellos no lo tomaban con seriedad.**

-Hay unos cuantos Marines persiguiéndolo, por su culpa nos tendremos que ir.- Sanji encendió un cigarrillo, sacudía la porquería de polillas de su cabello.

La casa se agitaba por los temblores de los cañones. Relojes y horrendas figuras de porcelana caían de sus repisas.

De afuera provenían gritos de Marines, por lo que ambos Sombreros de paja bajaron las cabezas ocultándose de la luz de los agujeros por los que entraron. 

Otro cañón derribó la pared frente a ellos, juntaron las piernas evitando salir de su escondite. El alboroto desencadeno que los muros se inclinaran, incluso al que le daban la espalda.

Pelotas de goma rebotaban sobre sus cabezas. -Smoker es más divertido que esto.- Dijo Luffy, comparando a ese nuevo imbécil, ehm, _rival_.

Blackleg aún recordaba ese aspecto de muerto, _medio muerto_ y humillado en Punk Hazard de ese viejo marine. Solo hicieron las pases por que Nami quería salvar a esos niños.

-Ese cazador blanco apestoso tiene cara de querer retirarse del ejercito.- Sanji Jalaba las orejas del peli negro, se molestaban mutuamente a ver quién hacia un ruido para correr y ser la carnada.

-Si yo tratara de encarcelarte; Primero te convencería de entregarte porque eres muy resbaloso como para ser de goma.- 

-Puedo divertirme con quien quiera como me guste. Si fueras marine y me hablaras así, te golpearía muy duro.- Luffy se lo tomó como una amenaza.

-Dime eso cuando reparta tu porción esta noche.- Le dio una patada en la cara.

-¡Estas en el top tres de mis amigos inolvidables, Sanji!.-

-¡Sombreros de paja! ¡Salgan un momento!, Hay una habitación muy cómoda en mi barco, ustedes serian halagadores inquilinos.- **Tombend** arrastraba un barril de pólvora cerca de donde los escuchaba, mordía la gruesa mecha del explosivo, se estaba impaciente por verlos volar.

Por detrás del enemigo, los piratas se arrastraban cómicamente por el suelo.

Era irritante verlo a cada momento, decirle siempre que **no**, ¡que se fuera!, ni Sanji recordaba su nombre. 

Otra bala de cañón cayó a las cercanías, las casas no dejaban de vibrar, todo cimiento bailaba a la par hasta derrumbarse con un efecto domino.

El _caza recompensas_ derribó el barril y lo pateó calle abajo con su mecha encendida, provocó la atención de los marines mientras seguía de puntitas a sus dos víctimas que se escondían disimuladamente tras el sucio mostrador.

De un salto les alcanzó. –_¡Amigos!_, fui yo quien los mando volando primero, no le vayan a dar el crédito a los desorientados de allá.- Habló después de patear el trasero de Luffy, después el del rubio, quien pego de cara contra la única pared en pie.

Un fuerte rechinido sobre los tres no distrajo al enemigo, no hasta que un enorme espejo se rompió sobre el Capitán y el Cocinero.

Tombend se apresuró a quitar el escombro sobre los chicos, no le gustaba perder tiempo reconstruyendo caras, esos enormes fragmentos debieron herir y desfigurar sus rostros.

_Sus cabezas eran la parte más importante para reclamar su dinero._

_‘Maldita sea’ _Murmuraba repetidamente cada vez con más rabia mientras levantaba los escombros, desgarraba el suelo de madera y tomaba una pala para buscar los restos.

Los bastardos desaparecieron como topos, como pequeños gusanos de tierra.

**++H++**

Humo carmesí, esa abundante neblina emanaba de dos chimeneas mientras un hollín verde flotaba con un amargo aroma por culpa de las ramas colgantes alrededor de la cocina.

El techo a medio construir aún tenía sus soportes de madera, poleas y montañas de materiales atravesados por los pasillos y las habitaciones.

Los _ladrillos blancos_ aún se notaban en las paredes sin pintar.

La cocina estaba en uso a pesar de los escombros en el suelo. Ingredientes llenaban mesas, esas frutas y lácteos no existían por mucho tiempo por que el sujeto que los usaba los aprovechaba sin desperdicio.

_Con partes mortales o no, los herviría purificándolos para probarlos._

-Este es un mundo seguro para mí, no estamos relativamente en el territorio de mamá. Así que no permitiré que me usen tal como cuando me secuestraron en mi bosque.- Aún tenía sentimientos guardados ante esos crímenes contra ella.

-_No sé si sentirme mal por las molestias_, porque ustedes son los que nos **invitaron**.- El rubio también tenía una confusa impresión de su enemiga, pero siendo buena o mala, el chico de corazón bondadoso no le guardaba un toxico rencor.

_Sin embargo, no sería misericordioso al encontrarse con Perospero._

-No diré nada si mi hermano lo ordena,- Ella también hacia todo a la mala, pero no se negaba a los favores que le debía a su hermano mayor.

-Yo tampoco hare escándalos si no hay heridos.- Tras un espejo a su derecha, podía ver el gimnasio del Sunny, la tranquilidad del nido le decía que no les estaban distrayendo de un ataque secreto.

Sanji se secó el sudor de su frente, además de trabajar continuamente, tenía que usar unas pequeñas escaleras para alcanzar la mesa; bajar y subir escalones repetidamente…

-Pero,- El tez blanca detuvo el cucharon con el que agitaba la descomunal sopa de pasta y vegetales lácteos.

La hermana Charlotte daba de vueltas por toda la cocina, vigilaba al rubio creyendo que los envenenaría. -¿Eh?,¿ te falta algo para la merienda?.-

_Si así fuera; tendría que avisarle a su hermano que saldría nuevamente._

-¿Porque soy el único esclavo?.- Se lavó las manos antes de revisar qué otros ingredientes había traído Brûlée.

-¡Mi hermano Katakuri te lo pidió de favor!,- No pudo evitar inclinarse ante el cocinero hasta que su nariz se aplastara contra su cabello, -Definitivamente no nos gustan los rehenes, así que sé más rápido.-

-Ugh,-

No le gustó el intento de Luffy por defenderlo cuando en toparon con los Charlotte, pues cuando el Charlotte dijo “comida”; Sanji quedó solito en el bando “contrario”.

_Siempre creen que Sanji tiene ideas disponibles para cualquier antojo._

-Dile a esos dos idiotas que pongan la mesa,-

-¡No le llames así, estúpido Vinsmoke!, ¡Le debes la vida a mi hermano!, Que ustedes huyeran fue lo más bondadoso y traicionero que vi de su parte-

Se le derramaban las lágrimas a por el suelo, además de parecer una rama ahora era un caracol ensuciando el suelo.

La mujer mencionó un nombre incomodo, -¡No me llames así!- Blackleg tiró fuego por la boca así como su lengua se alargaba como una serpiente.

Trató de ponerse a la par de su rival. -¡Jamás les perdonaré esa invasión tan desastrosa!, Mamá sigue tan humilla que ya no quiere vernos.- Colaboraba con su respetado hermano únicamente por que _le quería de corazón_.

-¡¡Fuera, fuera, fuera!!.- Apuntó con su cuchara de madera uno de los enormes espejos al final de un pasillo, por ahí se había ido su capitán y también ese hombre (que ya no era tan invencible).

La peli púrpura asomó su cabeza a por el portal, estaba segura de que la isla estaba siendo habitada exclusivamente por su hermano y el Sombrero de paja.

Este era uno de los pocos territorios que Linlin deseaba; pero seguía solamente saqueándolo cuando la temporada de los frutos estaba presente.

Hoy el día soleado le daba un cálido motivo a las flores para que se abrieran por primera vez, el colorido festival debutaba.

_Katakuri había vigilado estas tierras esperando ser el primero en nutrirse de ellas_.

Arbustos de azaleas lucían esponjosos y lo eran, rebosaban de matices y soltaban pétalos al aire. Esta primavera no combinaba del todo con un campo de batalla.

Luffy y el Charlotte lo usaban para comparar técnicas y _uno que otro golpe que olvidaron darse en su primer encuentro en el mundo de los espejos._

Desde un principio comenzaron actualizándose con varios sucesos más allá de los que decían en el News Coo.

Sabemos que estos dos chicos no compartieron nada personal desde el principio pero en segundos Luffy pudo convertirlo en un íntimo amigo.

El oji carmín se apartó de la familia tal como antes, aunque sus reportes eran menores, _raros_. Así como procuraba escasas recolección de regalos para su madre; esta vez anónimos….

Lo más importante es que Katakuri estaba respetando poco a poco su propia imagen, se aprovechada de ella para intimidar, buscaba entretenimiento en ver crecer los poderes de sus nuevos contrincantes.

La amistad de Luffy y el ex comandante era inevitable.

_No solamente porque compartían el gusto por los banquetes después de un buen entrenamiento._

…

…

Ambos sangraban, dejaban huellas catalíticas en la tierra, probablemente en esos lugares permanecerán áridos por décadas.

Con unas pocas horas se estaban agotados, el sol les quemaba con brutalidad, a diferencia de su primer batalla mortal…. ahora se daban descansos entre cambio de opiniones.

La última fase de la lucha comenzó, fue competitivamente **vocal** al comparar ciertos alimentos únicos y aterradoramente sublimes que por experiencias personales conocían.

El round fatal se definió discutiendo entre las -calabazas del cielo- en un **estofado de ángel** contra la -harina de azalea- como **Dango**.

_Justamente el bocadillo con el que Katakuri quería disculparse por los inconvenientes que Lilin le hizo a esta tripulación. Precisamente proveniente de la isla en la que estaban ahora mismo._

Katakuri seguía al peli negro, ambos buscaban algo en común, el arbusto más apetitoso. Ahora parecía que tenían una lección de olfato pues Luffy eligió y señaló una planta pero él no sabía de dónde provenía realmente el dulce aroma.

El Charlotte tomó la azalea desde el tallo, forzando que saliera completamente, lo que buscaban eran las raíces que colgaban de esa pegajosa red que creció entre rocas.

-Brûlée.- Dijo el peli carmín, confiado sabia de ante mano que su hermana venia por ellos. –Llévale esto a Vinsmoke, que las deje en punto de ebullición entre aceite a por una hora, nosotros haremos lo que pidió.-

La mujer siseaba porque les daba un amistoso trato a los piratas.

Ella se retiró mientras el hombre mochi usaba su habilidad para montar un acogedor comedor con sillas y sombra; Pese que para disgusto de Sanji, el hombre esperaba que el cocinero llenara el espacio de un interminable banquete.

El Sombrero de paja se alejaba un poco de la mesa a por culpa del olor del mochi, no tenía buenos recuerdos de Whole Cake y este era un detonador; además de los dulces y galletas cuales cortó de su dieta por unos días.

-Se secará y perderá esencia.- Katakuri prevenía sus quejas aclarando que podría tomar asiento.

Luffy era libremente honesto y despreocupado en su compañía, **_¿Será por qué esta vez no tenía la prisa de llevarse a Blackleg de manos de Big mom?_**

…

El ojos azules se recargó completamente en el respaldo de la silla con sus brazos estirados sobre las sillas a los lados.

A su derecha su Capitán se llenaba el estómago con toda bebida, carne y postres sin orden coherente

-Fue para los dos bandos…. Preparé cuanta mierda como para una guerra de cien días y para los dos bandos.- Sanji mascullaba su teoría, así se sentía.

La desquiciada abundancia de comida era únicamente para cubrir el apetito de **DOS **glotones.

El cocinero apenas si alcanzó a meterse completamente por la boca una brocheta de pollo y berenjenas como si de un truco con espadas se tratara.

Katakuri fue convincente y cortés pese a los choques que tuvieron anteriormente.

_No se olvida fácilmente como te apuntan a la cabeza para matarte instantáneamente en tu propia boda._

El hombre mochi podía extender su quijada e incluso el tamaño de su boca. A Sanji le sorprendía que masticara sus bocados_… a diferencia de su Capitán que usaba la técnica de las serpientes_… (Tragar y que el estómago lo digiera)

Fue un inquietante shock ver sus afilados dientes usados exclusivamente para la dulzura y no para arrancar cabezas humanas.

Blackleg no sabía si esas cicatrices se debían a una incontrolable gula que terminó lastimándole, por lo que se vio obligado a moderar con unas puntadas en sus mejillas ese deseo por la comida.

-Despedí a mis cocineros la noche que me aísle de Tottoland, así que perdona la petición, Vinsmoke. Probar tus platillos es ambrosia así como tu trabajo con ingredientes comunes me es impresionante.-

Vagamente el rubio volteo a verle, no le gustaban los halagos de hombre a hombre, menos de enemigos de alto rango.

El Comandante desapareció de un sorbo una sopa de curry, dijo unas palabras y le quitó de las manos al Sombrero de paja un surtido de frituras fungi iridiscentes.

El peli carmín conversaba bastante a diferencia de la prisa con la que Luffy masticaba para igualar la cantidad de trastes sucios.

Para animar al agotado cocinero, Katakuri procuraba no enfocarse en la rivalidad contra el hombre goma.

–Escuché lo que paso con mamá al ser apaciguada con el reemplazo del pastel. Nuestro Chef, Streusen, le había devuelto la cordura en toda ocasión sin más reacciones inusuales de por medio como las que me menciono mi hermana.-

-¡Sanji es el mejor! Jamás hubiéramos huido sin él.- Luffy terminó con la montaña de arroz envuelto en tocino de rey marino, -No le digas cosas agradables, maldito Ketokuro.-

_Se le olvidó su nombre apropósito_.

El cocinero volteo al otro lado de la mesa (ciertamente se estaba tan alagado que le puso incomodo el simplemente escucharles).

Brûlée comía con gusto, apartada de ellos pero se estaba en silencio. Lloraba con cada bocado, tenía pañuelos para sus lágrimas y su boca.

Sanji se retiró nuevamente pues **_un último ingrediente_** estaba listo y descuidado al otro lado del espejo. Blackleg pasó a través del cristal.

Apagó la estufa para escurrir las raíces en papel, las molió con una roca de luna roja y con un poco de sal la masa burbujeaba y se esponjaba.

Metió la masa en una manga pastelera para distribuirla como pequeñas esferas sobre pequeñas bolas de frijol rojo, la masa blanca absorbía el frijol para esconderlo como su relleno.

Les colocó trozos de piña kiwi por encima como último detalle.

Llenó una canasta, sabía que no era suficiente para los **_animales_** que le esperaban afuera, no obstante, los idiotas no recolectaron este ingrediente basados en su peso corporal.

_Siendo realistas; Luffy comía lo que Katakuri pesaba._

Luffy comería por…comer. El verdadero catador era quien le pidió este plato y ese era su enemigo.

¿Pero el Comandante podría abstenerse con esta cantidad y sentirse satisfecho con solo el sabor?

Parecía que sí, El cocinero entendía el entrenado paladar de Katakuri al verle en solo una merienda como es que no disimulaba como aceptaba su menú.

Al pasar nuevamente por el pasillo al espejo… no recordaba que hubiera una puerta al pasar el vestíbulo. Sabía que giró por donde debía, sin embargo…

_¿De dónde salió esta cosa?, ¿Quién la construyó?._

_De espejos a espejos, no había visto una puerta hecha de ellos, y aunque reflejara el resto del pasillo, Sanji no veía su propia silueta en ella._

Empujó la perilla para terminar encontrándose con más espejos, parecía que había salido por la puerta principal pues solo veía ese paisaje de tablero de ajedrez y cristales en las paredes.

Aun con la mano en la perilla, Sanji volteo a su espalda, después al frente y otra vez hasta entender…

Se encontraba en medio de la nada del **Mirror world** entre un marco de puerta que no le cerraba el paso a nada.

-Me estaba divirtiendo, avanzando mi exploración de campo… mientras tu caías en mi habilidad.-

_Esa voz_… Sanji bajaba los hombros en son de que tendría que soportar al imbécil nuevamente; _era ese tipo de las bombas, ese insistente sabueso_.

-¿Quién carajos te invitó?.- El Mirror world era de exclusivo acceso de Brûlée, le confundía como llegó.

Bajo su hombro, Tombend tenía unos cuatro o cinco espejos de baño, estaba apreciando uno con una jovencita a punto de desvestirse.

No le veía a los ojos al cocinero pese que Sanji quería echarle un vistazo a lo que el tipo se robó de los muros.

-Exacto, eso es lo que escucho cuando trato de ser pasivo en un lugar que no conozco.-

-Vete a la mierda, aléjate de esas damas, así que entrega los espejos y salta a uno que dé directo al infierno.- Encendió un cigarrillo y puso su canasta de postres en su cabeza, _no se caerían aunque pelearan en el cielo_.

-¡Quien está furioso soy yo!, ¡Se fueron, sus amigos se fueron sin ustedes!, y también estaba triste porque los perdí a ustedes…. El espejo me sirvió de pista, pero ¿Sabes cuantos usuarios usan espejos?, ¡Quince!.-

Sanji solamente miraba a los alrededores, le escuchaba, no obstante, trataba de ubicarse él mismo pues ya no veía la cabaña reparada con mochi.

-Fui de puerta en puerta, unos no contestaban, otros peleaban, y cuando me tomo un descanso, te apareces… Quédate ahí y espera, ya casi acabo.- Se agachó a por otro espejo, se lo lanzó a Blackleg cuando vio una larga fila de urinales públicos y concurridos.

El rubio también lo lanzó, muy lejos, rompiendo records que ni él conocía. Recibió un aplauso de su enemigo por ver ese lanzamiento tan esplendoroso.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos?-

-¿No hay explosiones esta vez?. No estoy acorralado así que no tengo por qué seguirte.- Regresó a cerrar y abrir la puerta hasta que la casa volviera a parecer.

-Por aquí, insisto.- El peli castaño puso una mano en el suelo e instantáneamente otra puerta se construyó con el material del suelo.

Apareció con una forma cuadrada, necesitabas agacharte para usarla; estaba hecha de cemento, salvo que el usuario empujó y jaló la perilla como si arreglara la hora de un reloj de bolsillo.

Su primer color era el mismo del suelo, morado y negro, cambió a azul y a lunares rojos con blancos. El enemigo eligió una decorada con estampado de conchas marinas.

-¿Te apetece una caminata antes de encerrarte?.-

**++H++**

Retirar la vajilla fue sencillo, El Charlotte reactivó el mochi haciendo que le crecieran piernas para que volviera a la cocina, se levantaba por si sola con todos los trastes.

Luffy se recargó en una roca insistiendo en que las recetas de simple carne era mejor que esa innovación de vegetales y dulces, pero los dos estaban sabrosos cuando Blackleg los hacía.

Katakuri creó una silla y dio forma a una pequeña mesa, su hermana menor le sirvió un poco de té cual sostenía para que se no se perdiera junto con los demás platos.

El metabolismo de Luffy estaba un poco lento, se le salía el ombligo al estar tirado en esas piedras. Katakuri disimulaba el peso extra por sus músculos.

En lugar de su bufanda, el peli carmín tenía una mascarilla negra quirúrgica sencilla que podía bajar y ajustar al instante, pero no olvidemos que sigue vistiendo una bufanda sobre sus hombros, por si acaso.

**…**

El té se enfrió. Ni el peli negro ni el Comandante se movían pues descuidadamente ambos tomaban sus siestas.

Brûlée pasó su tiempo colocando Hommies y trampas de reflejos en los alrededores, no le interesaba el esperar los bocadillos, ella estaba satisfecha y un poco perturbada por haber sido alimentada por el enemigo sin haber muerto.

Para cuando la peli purpura volvió a con su hermano, éste le ayudó a apresurar su paso al estirar su brazo de mochi y ordenarle a ella que debía activar el único espejo de la isla y retirarse definitivamente.

Katakuri sujetaba a Luffy a por su ropa mientras usaba el cuerpo de su hermana como una llave; Atravesaron juntos el cristal cual se volvió polvo.

El Comandante Sweet y el Supernova Luffy toleraban los aullidos que atacaban el mundo de los espejos. Unos tras otros, los reflejos se rompían en fina arena.

El ataque provenía de un Haki agudo pero no peligroso para los humanos.

Tal como Katakuri vio en sus predicciones, su propia puerta (espejo) se rompería dejándolos varados en la nada, sin barcos ni opciones para regresar.

Ese espejo había sido exportado por Daifuku a esas tierras de Azaleas.

Y si Big mom tuviera un berrinche de hambre ahora mismo, entonces todos los atajos de Tottoland se habrían perdido indefinidamente y la búsqueda de ingredientes específicos les costaría islas y vidas.

Efectivamente el peli carmín les salvó, continuamente veía el futuro, sabía que dirección había que tomar para detener los aullidos y entendió qué caminos no le llevarían a encontrar al perdido cocinero.

**++H++**

Un pequeño dinosaurio de una desconocida isla prehistórica fue el culpable del desastroso Haki que volvió el Mirror World un simple pasadizo de ajedrez.

_Esa cría de lagarto simplemente estaba llorando por su madre pues si apenas provenía de un huevo recientemente roto._

El animal se encariño inmediatamente con Luffy, quien no dejaba que Katakuri lo lastimara simplemente porque la criatura se sintió sola y lloró perjudicando el refugio de Brûlée.

-Este pequeño es lo que casi nos deja fuera de los espejos, ¿Pero dónde está Sanji?.- El peli negro cargaba al dinosaurio en brazos al mirar desde el techo hasta las profundidades del mundo….

**No escuchaba la “voz” del cocinero**.

-Sigamos.- Katakuri le indicaba que tendrían oportunidad delante.

El oji carmín sudaba frio, el futuro se atoró en un misterioso bucle, pero su visión aún le decía que seguirían caminando por horas y Sanji no mostraba sus últimas huellas.

El Comandante dulce dejó atrás a su amigo de goma, viajaba a prisa como mochi a través del suelo.

Dejó de cerrar sus ojos al futuro y siguió indefinidamente hasta encontrar **_una puerta_**, la única que no pertenecía a esta dimensión.

…

…

**++H++**

-Tomaré responsabilidad.- Cruzado de brazos, el peli carmín exponía sus errores frente a Luffy_, frente a Zoro_ y a Law;

Esos tres que sabían que un Sanji sin compañía significaba problemas.

-Cuando se trata de los hijos de Big mom… de alguna manera Sanji-kun tiene que ver con ellos…- Nami y Ussop no soportaban las noticias de desapariciones.

_Aún seguían sensibles por como Sanji desconfió de sus amigos, y de cómo el rubio tiró el orgullo para pedir perdón al volver al Sunny…._

Katakuri se encargó de navegar y localizar el Thousand, Su propio barco había seguido a estos piratas hace unas islas atrás, por ello tardaron dos días en alcanzarles.

-Bajé la guardia.-

Luffy le contradijo. -Los dos somos unos inútiles.-

Katakuri buscaba la culpa absoluta, _siempre lo hacía por sus hermanos menores_.

-Siendo mis invitados, los expuse.- Repetía Katakuri.

Roronoa volvía a estar incomodo por las estupideces del cocinero, lo culpaba aunque no pidió ser la víctima -Nos levantará el ánimo tener enemigos.- Zoro cargaba la prehistórica mascota como si fuera un cachorro.

_Si el espadachín decía que lo dejaran así, el Sombrero de paja contaba con su palabra._

_Luffy le decía que -**Si- **a todo en el club de malas intenciones._

El peli verde dejó a su audiencia sin comentarios, pese que todos decían _‘por supuesto’_ mientras los suspiros acentuaban lo vagos y descuidados que se habían hecho desde que Luffy era emperador.

-Ustedes permanecerán en su ruta, yo traeré a su compañero, a Vinsmoke.-

Casi todos los Sombrero de paja soltaron un _‘Ajá’_, no sabía en lo que el Comandante se metía.

-Actúa como te convenga, la prioridad del rescate es incierta salvo que si hablamos de la comida y el humor de Luffy-ya sin la comida de Sanji-ya… Yo no quisiera seguir aquí.-

Trafalgar se esfumó con un **Room**.

-Ketakumi, ¿Sabes a dónde ir?.- Luffy no quería dejarle la aventura para él solo.

**++H++**

-Mi habilidad es ilimitada, puedo entrar a lugares que no me han invitado.-

-¿Así que tenías que usar una fruta para entrar en tu propia casa?, maldito patético.- Aguantando la risa, Sanji pulía el espejo en sus manos, _la señorita de cabellos rojos no tardaría en pasar por ese pasillo_.

-Soy un hombre invasor, supongo, también indiferente, amable….- No le podían decir que no a su curiosidad ni a su presencia si podía abrir lo que sea.

-Con una puerta, un agujero, o lo que se le parezca… puedo ir a tu barco y hasta a diferentes dimensiones.- El peli castaño no estaba al alcance de los ojos de Sanji mientras conversaban, pero su voz se oía por debajo del cocinero, debajo del piso.

Una de las tablas de madera se levantó derribando al rubio. – ¿Sabías que hay una fina dimensión por debajo del suelo?, incluso hay escondites en los árboles, una vez unas ardillas me invitaron a cenar.-

Blackleg se hacia el sordo, pero no para los pasos tras el pequeño espejo en su mano, la neblina de agua caliente le daba una buena señal.

-Tengo acceso a todos esos lugares, solamente _si es que existen_, sí el usuario muere, no puedo volver a usarla hasta que alguien más tenga esa fruta.- Tombend se estiró sobre el suelo al lado del cocinero.

Le parecía más una pijamada a una tortura.

El cocinero estaba encarcelado, con pesadas balas de acero encadenadas en sus tobillos (poéticamente).

La realidad es que estaban en otro mundo donde Sanji no encontraría un principio o un fin, una ventana o sótano…. ni un reflejo de sí mismo, de nada le servía correr_._

** _Y después de saber las acciones que el hombre tomaría si Sanji le contradecía o huía, se podría decir que el oji azul moriría._ **

-Por eso puedes usar los espejos de los Charlotte.- El cocinero murmuró, no había mucho con que entretenerse.

_No entendió nada_… -No, solamente con mis “puertas” puedo ir a ese mundo, visitarlo o aprovecharme de sus corredizos y atajos.- Le corrigió.

-¿Y qué maldito mundo es este?.-

-Un “barco”, Mi barco.- Se acostó de lado, parecía que disfrutaba conversar con Sanji y no con los demás prisioneros.

Fuera de las celdas, el espacio ilimitado le permitió ver al cocinero la enorme nave que Tombend imaginó para su invitado, el galeón domaba salvajes olas al pasar por un lado de ellos.

El rubio intentó no interesarse en la asombrosa vista pasajera, nunca admitiría que su imaginación le sorprendía, no eran más que ilusiones.

-Pero no necesitas viajar en el apestoso mar cuando te mueves en segundos de punta a punta de los océanos.- El falso navío se desvaneció.

-Mis prisioneros necesitan donde hospedarse, mis subordinados querían tener donde dormir.- El peli castaño saludó casualmente a uno de sus hombres que hacia sus rondas y tomando notas de la mercancía humana.

-Huh.- Blackleg le respondió como un _‘como sea’_… dio la cara a su colección de espejos como si fueran revistas.

_Si el enemigo se aburría de presumirse así mismo, posiblemente saldría y así Sanji podría pensar en que escenarios era posible que su capitán le encontrara._

_En este remoto universo, sin cielo o agua._

_Un lugar que podía desaparecer si el enemigo caía inconsciente._

_Por esa ridícula y delicada situación el lugar no estallaba en una riña masiva._

**++H++**

-Rupturas, esa es la pista, el único rastro cual podemos depender.-

-¡Como si ya no estuviera alterada si mi mundo las tiene o no!, ¡Ya todo es basura!, ¡Me volveré más vieja restaurándolo!, ¡_Hermano!_ Por favor deja de ser tan bueno con ellos.-

Brûlée y Katakuri se miraron mutuamente, ella a ojos llorosos y el otro con una firme determinación.

-Busca Rupturas, Brûlée.- Volvió a ordenarle mientras estiraba un brazo de mochi trayendo a Luffy a con ellos.

_El chico de goma alegaba que corriendo y revisando era un método más rápido_.

El Charlotte le insistió que resolvería el secuestro sin necesidad de que fuera su secuaz, no obstante, Luffy es Luffy, y aunque el hombre mochi tuviera todo bajo control, el peli negro quería ser el líder.

Llegaron al escenario que conocían, donde los marcos de una desconocida puerta seguían ahí.

Katakuri la tomó de los cimientos, levantándola, por sorpresa tenia raíces que rompían el suelo.

Provocaron una gran grieta que creía que colapsaría creando un precipicio. 

El hueco brillaba y reflejaba en sus cuerpos luces boreales.

El otro lado tenía un encanto mágico que atraía a los piratas.

Antes de que Luffy intentara meterse como un gato (dislocando sus huesos de goma), el peli carmín extendió la grieta al destruir el suelo.

Semejantes anomalías le fueron reportadas raramente por sus hermanos menores, no le incumbían, **_pero nunca las olvidó_**.

Sabía que era el mismo usuario el que dejaba estas sucias huellas, era una fruta usada sin perfección.

Katakuri fabricó una pechera de mochi para el Sombrero de paja, le quedaba a la medida, la cuerda de seguridad seguía adherida a su brazo así que dejó que su aliado se encargara de la exploración.

Luffy se lanzó en caída libre, el mochi no dejaba de estirarse firme como una grúa….. Dos minutos, cuatro… Katakuri tuvo otra visión y por ello tensó la cuerda blanca como si le pescara.

Al momento, Luffy volvió al Mirror world con las _manos llenas_, tenía una red de pesca con pescados fritos aun escurriendo de aceite, también bebía cerveza azul que le pintaba los labios.

-¿Es eso de tu cocinero?.-

-No, alguien esta cenando ahí abajo.- Dijo a mejillas llenas, no le compartió ningún pescado a su colega.

Katakuri le insistió a su hermana que siguiera buscando otras invasiones como esta, un solo acceso no sería suficiente para localizar a un secuestrador.

Con ello, el Charlotte salto al mundo vecino, cual se estaba lleno de palmeras selváticas creciendo entre rocas acumuladas sin un equilibrio confiable, la caída era extensa, saltó de copas de árboles a terrenos altos que no veían el suelo.

El cielo café anunciaba lo parecido a la noche, cual se perdía entre el denso bosque mientras bajaba, el único contacto humano que hizo Luffy debía ser el culpable de una fogata al fondo de las colosales rocas afelpadas.

El dueño del lugar no tenía la forma que esperaba, a menos que dejara a su mascota a cargo de voltear los filetes de la parrilla.

Comprendieron con rapidez que el mink felino, _un suave angora naranja_, vivía aislado en esta dimensión cual única **puerta** fue una taza de leche en la que cayó de pequeño.

El gato había recibió visitas del hombre que Luffy describía. Ese hombre aparecía para recolectar las aceitunas que solo existían aquí y las re vendía como sustento aparte de su verdadero negocio.

Con esas pistas se despidieron del mink, prometiendo que le traerían un tazón tan grande como el felino para que tenga la oportunidad de volver a Zou.

No salieron sin revisar a por otras puertas.

**++H++**

-¿Cuándo zarparemos?.- Los prisioneros conversaban. Había clubs de criminales que habían hecho las paces.

Solo había una mujer, una inalcanzable para el cocinero, porque aunque Sanji ganó el torneo para ser su sirviente, perro y guardia. Tal princesa pirata lo despidió horas después.

-Entre más te sientas mareado, el usuario está en movimiento.- Vaya, entonces la prisión no existía en un lugar establecido, si no que el secuestrador podía llevarlos con él.

Los relucientes colores de los alrededores mareaban al cocinero, era como estar debajo del agua pero cada ola era un color diferente.

Esta era una dimensión inestable, las puertas de su celda se desplomaron en ciertas ocasiones, por horas completas, no obstante, **sin la salida absoluta presente**… Sanji se buscaba problemas con los demás extraños encerrados.

Pero ellos le dejaron en paz ya que le conocían por el _apellido_…._por ese maldito apellido._

Otros imbéciles temían a su Haki y cómo es que esquivo a todos y derribo a los más tontos con solo una pierna acostado en el suelo.

Aun no se le ocurría como derrotar a Tombend sin que clausure este mundo, pensaba en liberar a todos, incluyendo a esos guardias.

Además de soportar el hambre, su pecho temblaba al recordar como su vida dependía de la siesta de ese bastardo adicto al insomnio…

Ya había salido de situaciones peores, pero sus amigos sabían que estúpidas decisiones había hecho, eso dejó pistas antes.

Esta vez Luffy le buscaría con cualquier causa en mente, probablemente provocaría una guerra con sus nuevos aliados, los Charlotte, bueno, con _pocos de ellos._

El secuestrador dijo haber completado su adquisición, por lo que nunca pretendió capturar a otro Sombrero de paja más que a él.

_´No solo moriré, condenaré a los demás si lo derroto, ese maldito es patético en fuerza, un golpe lo hará desmayarse, si se siente hostil puede inducirse el sueño el mismo…´ _

Sanji analizaba estas palabras a cada hora, la mitad era su conclusión y otra las amenazas que escucho de Tombend.

El ojos azules jugaba con su dorado encendedor, los piratas (sus nuevos seguidores) le habían conseguido cigarros, ropa y construido una cama.

Pero nadie tenía comida.

**++H++**

Encontraron diez elementos sospechosos, no solo puertas, si no ventanas y bolsas de basura.

Tenían que separarse para terminar pronto… Con cada decisión las visiones de Katakuri no eran de fiar, el mismo se engañaba pues no conocía y desconfiaba de lo que sucedería a través de cada mundo.

-Creo que dos son normales.- Luffy se sacudía la harina en su cabello, una de las bolsas conectaba a una fábrica de maíz molido. La señorita de los recorridos le dio un mapa de la isla.

-Recuérdalas, y despeja los alrededores, es probable que lo arrastremos al Nuevo Mundo.- Katakuri creaba puentes de mochi y caminos directos a todo portal que localizaron.

-¡Yo lo llevaré afuera cuando lo vea!.- Choco su puño con su mano, ciertamente Luffy pedía los golpes en lugar del delicado rescate.

-¿Quieres dar el bien de tu compañero en manos del azar?- Le reprendió, así no debía ser un Capitán. -Sombrero de paja, otros mundos pueden tener el doble de oportunidades o matarnos, así que construiré un mapa.-

Luffy salto a un árbol pues Katakuri usaba su mochi para crear una maqueta en el suelo con un mini Mirror world, las dos salidas alternas que conectaban con este silencioso mundo de aceitunas y _lo desconocido_.

Habitualmente el Charlotte trabajaba solo, así que no dudaría en darle libertad a Luffy de correr y gritar el nombre de su amigo pues habían perdidos unos días en reunirse y llegar hasta aquí.

**++H++**

El hombre mochi y del chico de goma, se retaron mutuamente a saltar al interior de un túnel, por supuesto se preguntaron entre ellos “¿Qué era lo que veían en sus visiones del futuro?”.

Confiaban en que la puerta más lejana y oculta podría ser la correcta.

**Entraron y se lamentaron completamente mientras se ahogaban.**

Creían que la gravedad era densa y traicionera, pero los usuarios se asustaron al hundirse en el mar.

Katakuri sabía nadar, _supongo_, conocía una forma de flotar pero el ser un usuario le quitó las agallas para luchar a contra corriente, por otro lado Luffy giraba alterado **ahogándose**.

Después de varias bocanadas y ser llevados a por un torbellino submarino… Los aliados se percataron que efectivamente estaban dentro de un _océano ficticio_.

El agua, los peces, la humedad… todo estaba ahí, ellos estaban dentro.

Pero no era un océano real que debió ahogarlos.

Katakuri recupero la compostura, podía usar sus habilidades y respirar el “agua”.

Atrajo al Sombrero de paja sacudiéndolo un poco para que dejara de patalear y toser como si ya estuviera muerto.

El peli carmín le enseñó lo básico de nadar; patalear y poner un brazo por delante del otro. Y aun así Luffy prefirió sentarse en la espalda del Charlotte mientras buscaban una salida.

Corrientes marinas se interpusieron, abundante basura les rodeaba y empujaba.

Restos de barcos, armas oxidadas, tesoros, cofres, peluches de felpa, zapatos sin par…. Eran desperdicios y objetos perdidos de las civilizaciones.

-Es un placer ver humanos, ¿Cuántas veces pasaron por la isla Gyojin?, ¿Quién es el actual rey?.- Una sirena descansaba en una destrozada cuna de un bebé de un raza gigante, ella les había saludado como si de su colección de basura se trataran.

-Hola, hummm… una vez, el rey era mitad pez, pero no se cual, y tiene una barba naranja, como un afro.- Respondió Luffy agitando sus manos esperando que le escucharan bajo el agua.

-Setenta y cuatro. Neptuno.- Dijo Katakuri y también rectifico al peli negro.

Respondieron a pesar de que la vista era extravagante y que el administrador de este mundo era una mujer.

-¿Quién eres?.- Luffy no se soltaba de la espalda del Charlotte, le daba miedo nadar solo.

-Tamimdy,- No se movió de su cama. -Y este es mi mundo de tesoros y olvido. Si llevas cincuenta y seis años en el mar, entonces puedes refugiarte aquí.-

La cuna se alejaba flotando y por ello Katakuri tenía que nadar tras ella.

-Ustedes…¿Cuantos años tienen?.-

Esa pregunta quedo al aire, pues el Charlotte hizo otra.

-¿Cuántos tiene Vinsmoke?.- Le preguntó al Sombrero de paja, quien gritando le decía lo ridículo que seria que Sanji estuviera aquí si fuese a causa de la edad.

Bueno, si aceptaba **la posibilidad**, había _una sirena, tesoros hundidos_, a Sanji le gustaba el agua….

Katakuri se aferró a una campana de acero, ahora flotaban a la misma velocidad a donde esta basura se dirigía.

La Sirena tomaba una siesta, su tamaño era similar a Praline, por ello Katakuri no se acobardaba ante los mitad pez y también porque sus viajes a la isla de los hombres pez se basaban en la intimidación a esa raza.

Los piratas pasaron de largo a la dueña de este mundo, **no era un peligro y tampoco les ayudaría.**

Katakuri usaba su mochi para atrapar y atraer posibles puertas, muchos de los objetos que sospechaba eran comunes…. Hasta que nadaron hasta la superficie, donde un cofre oxidado brillaba por su destrozada ranura.

El portal mostraba con gran detalle lo que había al otro lado, la luz naranja y la brisa del mar les mostraba un atardecer en una isla.

_Esa era la única salida y la única opción por el momento, así que debían avanzar_.

Luffy entró con facilidad, al voltear a por donde vino podía ver una tienda de campaña hecha de hojas.

Katakuri apareció en su segunda forma, una masa de mochi, no quería que Luffy le mirara de rodillas en la arena.

Dentro del océano ficticio el silencio les incomodaba pues solamente escuchaban el estómago del Sombrero de paja comiéndose a sí mismo.

Del cielo gris colgaban estrellas rojas, en el horizonte un resplandor anaranjado y rosa daba la sensación de ver un atardecer que se escondía y regresaba en minutos.

La arena de la orilla subía y bajaba junto con las olas. El dúo de búsqueda no obtuvo resultados al levantar toda hoja del suelo, se encontraban en una isla y el mar les aprisionaba, _atemorizaba a los usuarios._

Esperaron un poco, Katakuri sabía que volver no era una opción pues perdieron sus propias huellas en el océano ficticio.

A ninguno le agradaba la sensación del mar, _definitivamente no, no no no_…

Vigilaron ambos lados de la isla, podían escuchar sus propios pies sobre la arena aun estando tan separados.

Luffy estiró sus brazos esperando colgarse de una estrella. Hasta cierto punto decidió arrojar cocos al horizonte donde unos flotaron a metros y metros de distancia hasta que tocaron el atardecer.

¿Tocar?

¿Revotar en el cielo?

-¡Katakuri!.- Gritó el peli negro, poco sabía que su amigo entendió previamente en visiones lo que el pirata hizo, por ello se acercó cargando con ramas afiladas esperando que sus jabalinas perforaran esa barrera.

Cinco proyectiles y el muro mostraba líneas de daño, el Charlotte no creía que lo lograría pero de no ser por la motivación y los gritos de ánimo de Luffy, entonces demostraba que era más que un General de puños duros.

-¡Genial!.- Luffy saltaba asombrado y tampoco se quedaba atrás, también lo intentaba.

Katakuri se comportaba con Luffy tal como son sus hermanos menores, quería hacerse cargo del problema él solo.

Luffy había aprendido algo de las habilidades del Charlotte, y eso era que era un hombre con mayor elasticidad y dureza que él.

Su golpe final fue el brazo de Katakuri estirándose como un puente sin caer al mar. Luffy llegó a un rango donde su puño de Haki terminaría de destruir esta prisión.

El océano se filtró por las grietas y de tales huecos provenía una calidez y un color rojizo que rápidamente los atrajo.

Katakuri pasó por encima de corales y unos que otros peces varados, tomó uno oliéndolo en son de curiosidad.

-No te lo acerques, muchos son venenosos.- Luffy le decía que sus posibles bocadillos no eran tan sabrosos.

-Sabes de peces, Sombrero de paja.-

-No, recuerdo lo que Sanji me hizo entender. Que hay vida deliciosa y otra que te destruye.- Le ofreció unas percas verdes que se estancaron en un charco.

-Veo que comprendes la sabiduría de tu amigo, quisiera aprender algo también. Nuestro Chef ejecutivo nunca compartió su talento, así que cada hermano aprendió y descubrió por su cuenta, por ello **recelan sus propios secretos**.-

_Que le acompañara Luffy era algo que quería evitar en esta aventura de rescate, Katakuri tenía un plan, uno con el que convencería a Sanji._

-Y yo también lo hice, mi isla es la menos consumida por Chefs, si no por mí solamente…. _no debí ser así con mi familia_.-

Ambos piratas siguieron, combinaron un solo hit con sus puños destruyendo la muralla.

Su nueva “puerta” relucía en rojos radiantes y cálidos. Aún estaban en este raro universo pues no reconocían un océano común, solo había anormalidades e incomodidad tras cada nuevo ambiente.

Ambos piratas se quedaron a la orilla del coral, estaban a un paso de salir de su burbuja, ¡Qué burbuja!, Ahora ellos eran pequeños, _diminutos_.

Katakuri no sería pequeño a tus ojos, si no como una figura de acción por que el maldito aún sería difícil de tomar con una mano.

Frente a ellos estaba una chimenea, para ellos era una amplia fogata con llamaradas equivalentes a un incendio, el calor era insoportable, _por ello Luffy miraba fijamente a su amigo esperando que se quitara la bufanda._

Bien, tan siquiera su siguiente obstáculo era una sala, un fuego controlado frente a unos sillones y un **gigante**, efectivamente un humano de raza gigante, vestido con una bata sobre su pijama y bebiendo de una taza humeante.

-La alfombra esta húmeda por su culpa, los océanos del south son los más repugnantes, idiotas.- El gigante tomó un sorbo y saludó con quejas a los dos piratas que habían roto una de sus extrañas colecciones de ecosistemas.

-Saludos, buscamos al hombre que visitaba esta playa falsa.- A Katakuri poco le interesaba el daño a otros mientras este viaje prosiguiera.

El lugar del que salieron los chicos… _Flotaba_, al igual que otras burbujas que rebotaban por toda la casa. Alrededor de cincuenta se estaban estancadas en el techo apiladas como globos a punto de huir por la ventana.

-No es normal que alguien salga de estas colecciones, pero jamás volverían a esos lugares.-

Las esferas no daban mucho espacio al gigante, quien sacudió la recién destruida burbuja sacando a los piratas, ellos aterrizaron en un sucio escritorio con papeles y artesanías horrendas.

-¿Tú las haces, las burbujas?.- Luffy siempre mostraba curiosidad a pesar de estar en desventaja o a punto de ser aplastado.

-No apropósito, aparecen por cuenta propia.- El hombre enrolló la alfombra y la recargo en una pared.

-Solicitamos detalles sobre el hombre.- Katakuri no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas más grandes que él. Se ajustaba su bufanda con vergüenza.

-Quisiera que se disculparan por la alfombra y no por la esfera, salvo que no me gustaban ninguna de las dos, Aaaah, mugrosos piratas…. Mejor comamos algo.-

-Estamos llenos,- Aunque rápidamente el peli carmín rechazaba su sugerencia, el golpe del peli negro superaba sus visiones del futuro.

Luffy lo derribó con rabia, le había tomado de una pierna y lanzado contra la pared. Fue una larga distancia de impacto, pero a ojos del gigante, esta era una pelea de roedores.

-¡No vamos a rechazar la comida!. No tener la comida de Sanji no calma mi apetito, y si él estuviera aquí, no diría _eso_, le encantaría probar algo nuevo.-

-Vamos a probarlo, y le describiremos lo que descubrimos en nuestra aventura.-

-No es como si fuera una prueba de valor hacer lo que tus contrincantes te digan.- Katakuri se levantó derribando una caja de herramientas.

-¿Quieres formar un futuro ideal donde Vinsmoke no esté?. Entonces siéntate, Sombrero de paja. Que el enemigo baje tu guardia y después tus amigos vengan aquí y pasen un ciclo de estupidez.-

El gigante les miraba sintiéndose ignorado e intimidado, no podía sujetar a Katakuri por sus afilados accesorios, pero tomó a Luffy dejándolo en una repisa creyendo que el Charlotte no tenía como llegar ahí.

_Katakuri usó su mochi para alcanzarlo._

-¡Nos vamos a quedar!.- Luffy no dejaba de estar molesto, no muchos le daban la contraria.

-Te hago seguirme o me iré.- El Charlotte derribó figuras de cristal para abrirse paso hacia Luffy, quien retrocedía sin mirar atrás.

-Tengo preguntas para el enorme de allá,- Retrocedió y señalo al gigante.

-No sabrá nada al respecto. Buscaremos un espejo y volveremos al principio, en esta ubicación podríamos estar vulnerables.- Empujó cajas de crayones, platos decorativos, tornillos sueltos.

_La repisa sí que era larga y desordenada_.

-El tipo dijo que rara vez pasaba que “alguien saliera de sus burbujas”.-

-Eso no significa que Vinsmoke estuviera aquí, es posible que sea rehén en un lugar en específico, no que sea quien están jugando de aquí a allá.- Hizo un callejón de mochi.

Faltaba poco para que atrapara a Luffy, tendría que llevarlo en la espalda o lanzarlo por un espejo. **_Por esto trabajaba solo_**, para evitar ser visto frustrado y para que nadie interviniera en sus visiones.

Luffy decidió darle la espalda a Katakuri y correr, no obstante, inmediatamente choco con la pared de mochi, quedando expuesto e inmóvil.

Pero su rival lo dejó donde estaba, pues se había distraído instantáneamente con lo que había a su izquierda.

Al lado de la pared de mochi se encontraba un detallado diorama, o más bien una maqueta de fino trabajo manual desde sus muebles hasta en los falsos alimentos de pasta fría sobre el comedor iluminado por un diminuto den-den trepado en un candelabro de cristal detalles increíbles.

_Definitivamente no eran juguetes_, era un cálido hogar **a la medida del Charlotte**.

El peli carmín incluso se sentó en el comedor y leía el menú que estaba sobre el mantel, estaba listo para ordenar y ahora el gigante tenía que idear como le serviría docenas de donas si solo tenía una de tamaño “normal”.

**+++H+++**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
